Samir Duran (T1)
Samir Duran has been the personal adviser to all the emperors of The Empire, outliving all of them. Having been alive for many years, this doppelganger should have died many times. Attempted Assassination of Arcturus Duran's first sight of Arcturus, was from behind as he tried to assassinate him. He was stopped and his life was in the Emperor's hands. Arcturus pointed the sword at his throat and he told him, "You are a brash, arrogant thing. But I see potential in you. Why have you come here creature?" The creature, surprised that the emperor knew of his race, pondered for a bit, not responding for a time. He eventually responded, "Oh Emperor, I am honor-bound to my promise - and I vowed to remove you from power until I die. If you do not take my life, I will not stop trying to take yours." The emperor responded, "To whom did you make this promise villain?" ''Duran kept his tongue. Arcturus said, "If you do not tell me I will take your life, if you tell me I may not. Tell me assassin, are you a gambling man?" Duran spoke up, "I told you already, I am honor bound oh emperor. I will greet you on the other side."'' Arcturus smiled,'' "I knew of his plot and of he who sent you. What I did not know was how good his assassin would be. The conspirator has already been dealt with, and now I will deal with you."'' The doppelganger closed his eyes and prepared to loose his head. Nothing happened. The doppelganger opened his eyes to see the emperor resting the end of his sword on the ground. Arcturus spoke, "I have spared your life. If not for that you'd be a dead man. I believe that with this 'death' you have completed the terms of your vow. Now give ''me your word creature."'' The doppelganger looked curiously. Arcturus continued, "Yes, give me your word that you will serve this throne until a time such that it no longer exists. Do I have it?" Samir got on one knee and angled his head down, "I promise you, with the gods as my witness, that I will serve this throne until such a time that it ceases to exist, or I do." "Do you know what you have that none of my other servants have?" Arcturus asked.'' "The ability to shapeshift?"'' the Doppelganger said with a smile. Arcturus returned the smile and responded with one word, "Honor." ''The Doppelganger raised his eyebrow. Arcturus continued, "''You know what I need? Advice that is not dripping with hidden motives - council that isn't designed to manipulate me. Come with me Dopple..," Arcturus stopped mid sentence. "What should I call you creature? Surely you have a name." ''The Doppelganger responded, "I have had many names through out the years, but you may call me,"'' he transformed before the emperor's eyes into a handsome black human, with a goatee, looking just like the man who hired him, "Samir Duran." He took the shape of the emperor's cup-bearer. Service to the Empire Samir served as adviser to Arcturus, Valerian, and Edmund. Arcturus valued his advice, and often followed it. Valerian grew up with Duran, and while one not call them friends, Valerian knew of the honor that drove the man, but also knew that Honor does not dictate morality. While emperor he often disagreed with Duran, and rarely followed his advice, but was known to do so from time to time. Valerian kept him around to always get the opposite view on matters, since he almost always reflected a worldview in direct opposition to Valerian. Service to the White Witch __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Character Category:Imperial Category:Major Category:T1 Category:Pre-Season